


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°18 : Les Maraudeurs

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ouvrent leurs cadeaux de Noël. Mais il se pourrait que James reçoivent un cadeau supplémentaire de la part de Lily...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°18 : Les Maraudeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, honneur aux Maraudeurs ! Je les ai négligés en préférant Severus et Lily, mais du coup comme je les aime bien ces deux-là, j'ai décidé de les rajouter.

**Vendredi 18 décembre 2015**

 

Ce matin-là, James fut réveillé en fanfare par Sirius, qui avait violemment repoussé les rideaux de son baldaquin. Tâtonnant sur la table de chevet, les yeux entrouverts refusant de voir la lumière, il trouva finalement ses lunettes et put les enfiler sur son nez.

Une pile raisonnable de cadeaux était entassée à côté de son lit. Il commença à les déballer. Sirius s'était déjà jeté sur la sienne et en avait ouvert plusieurs. Remus et Peter émergeaient doucement de leur sommeil, réveillés eux aussi par Sirius.

Une fois tous leurs cadeaux ouverts, ils s'habillèrent en blaguant, et descendirent rejoindre leurs condisciples dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule grande table, à cause du faible nombre d'élèves. Y étaient déjà assis Lily et... Servilus. Ils étaient en grande conversation, et Lily semblait dire quelque chose de drôle car elle riait tout en parlant.

\- Très bien, murmura Sirius. Servilo.

\- Il n'y aura jamais de plus beau cadeau de Noël que de l'embêter de bon matin, n'est-ce pas, Padfoot ? ricana James, visiblement ravi que sa tête de Turc préférée se trouve sur son chemin.

Ils s'avancèrent vers eux. Lily tourna la tête vers les quatre garçons, mais reprit aussitôt sa conversation. Severus, quant à lui, vit le regard calculateur de James et se releva d'un bond, faisant racler son bac sur le sol, ce qui fit converger toutes les paires d'yeux sur lui.

\- Servilo, comment s'est passé ton Noël ? s'exclama Sirius avec ironie.

\- Je te parie qu'il a encore eu une motte de beurre en cadeau, histoire qu'il engraisse encore plus ses cheveux, se moqua James, apparemment ravi de son rôle de tortionnaire.

Lily se releva également, et lança à Severus :

\- Viens, Sev, on s'en va. Hors de question que je reste assise à la même table qu'une bande de connards de cette sorte.

\- Hé bien, Evans, surveille un peu ton langage, fit James.

\- Dégage de mon passage, Potter.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, je souhaitais juste m'offrir un cadeau supplémentaire en pourrissant bien la vie de Servilo le matin de Noël.

Clac ! James Potter venait de recevoir une magnifique gifle. Lily baissa la main.

\- On dirait que tu viens de recevoir ton « cadeau supplémentaire ».

Et elle s'en alla, la tête haute, passant entre Sirius et Remus, Severus sur ses talons.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours eu un problème sur le fait que James passait son temps à emmerder (excusez-moi du terme) Severus. Je suis contre le harcèlement en tout genre, tout simplement parce que j'en ai moi-même été victime pendant plus de 8 ans.


End file.
